1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle mountable exercise device and more particularly pertains to coupling the apparatus to a motor vehicle to permit exercising of one's upper body during road trips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercise devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercise devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of utilizing the devices to develop various muscles of the body are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,683 to Wilkins a total gym.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,243 to Wilkinson discloses a universal portable exercise apparatus adaptable to fit a chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,683 to Van Der Hoeven discloses a multi-functional exercising apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,732 to Sayre discloses a portable gym.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,004 to Davis discloses an exercise apparatus.
In this respect, the motor vehicle mountable exercise device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of coupling the apparatus to a motor vehicle to permit exercising of one's upper body during road trips.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved motor vehicle mountable exercise device which can be used for coupling the apparatus to a motor vehicle to permit exercising of one's upper body during road trips. In this regard,, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.